The proposed research aims to identify patterns of brain activity related to mathematics performance in children and adults. Severe developmental impairments in mathematics affect approximately 6% of people in the United States and many more people experience some degree of difficulty performing basic math. By examining brain activity related to mathematics in children and adults, the studies described in this proposal will help identify the cognitive and neural sources of learning impairments in mathematics. A potential application of this research is the use of neuroimaging techniques to identify abnormalities in the brain functions of children and adults.